Chocolate de menta
by ElliNovFoster
Summary: Porque a decir verdad, y no le molestaba en absoluto, que el chocolate de menta terminara por convertirse en su golosina favorita.


_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente subiendo un pequeño Drabble de esta pareja que me encanta! * - * Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo relacionado con esto, así hace unos días cuando la Universidad me tenía estresada con todas sus materias, trabajos y proyectos, encontré la inspiración y ¡Ta Da! Aquí lo tienen, sin más..._

 _¡Disfrútenlo!_

 _Inspirado en la canción Mint Chocolate - Seo In Guk_

 _Por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero los uso para liberar tensiones y hacer feliz a las personitas que también aman esta hermosa pareja._

* * *

Chocolate de Menta

Ella sabía a chocolate de menta, y aunque él odiara todo lo relacionado con el dulce, el aroma a chocolate de menta que ella desprendía lo estaba volviendo loco.

Parecía como si lo estuviera provocando, mentiéndose y sacándose el chocolate de la boca, lamiéndolo... ¡Ugh! ¡Estúpido chocolate de menta!

— ¿Quieres un poco?— murmuró ella, viéndolo fijo a los ojos.

Sasuke tragó en seco.

— No me gusta el dulce, mucho menos el chocolate— gruñó desviando la mirada.

— Oh... ya veo...

Una lamida, otra lamida.

La observó por el rabillo del ojo, disfrutar de ese condenado chocolate, como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.

Inspiró frustrado.

— Pues a mi me gusta bastante— prosiguió, provocándole, y parecía ser que el chocolate era eterno, porque llevaba diez minutos lamiendo ese condenado chocolate y aún le quedaba la mitad.

O quizás simplemente lo estaba torturando. _¡Mierda!_

El pelinegro apretó los puños, ¿Cómo era posible que verla comer chocolate lo pusiera en _ese_ estado?

— ¿Quieres parar con eso de una vez, Sakura?— ordenó, y medio suplicó, tratando de disimular la incomodidad de sus pantalones.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?— preguntó, con tono inocente.

¡Maldición! La conocía tan bien como para saber que toda aquella inocencia no era más que una fachada para ocultar todas sus pervertidas intenciones.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco...?

La observó deslizarse un poco de chocolate por los labios, como si se tratara de un excéntrico labial, y acercarse peligrosamente a él.

— ¿...Sasuke-kun?— susurró tan cerca, que el aroma del chocolate de menta se volvió aún más intenso.

Y por primera vez, se le hizo agua la boca, y no precisamente por el chocolate.

La cogió de la barbilla y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

Entonces, fue Sakura quien tragó en seco esta vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando con ansias sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

— Te dije que no me gusta el chocolate— susurró con tono socarrón sobre su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

Y esbozó su sonrisa torcida marca Uchiha.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Seguro Sasuke-kun?— se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo desde arriba con aquel aire de suficiencia que había aprendido de él — porque cierta parte de tu anatomía dice otra cosa...

Dejó flotar las palabras, entonces Sasuke la cogió del cabello de aquella forma que la volvía loca. Acercó su boca a la de ella y lamió el chocolate lenta y tortuosamente.

Para entonces, ya había perdido los papeles, y las manos de Sasuke se habían perdido bajo su camiseta, provocando estremecimientos que subían y bajaban por su espina dorsal...

— Mmm S-sasuke— gimió bajito, profundizando el contacto, tratando de sentirlo más cerca, mucho más cerca.

... Y para entonces, el chocolate también era historia.

Ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran en su cuarto, ni que sus padres llegarían en cualquier momento a casa. Sólo le importaban los labios dulces de Sakura y cómo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo su tacto.

La observó morderse el labio y suplicarle bajito que no se detuviera. Entonces le daba igual que sus gustos fueran tan diferentes, que él a toda costa prefiriera los sabores amargos y ella a toda costa escogiera siempre todo lo dulce.

Porque a decir verdad, y no le molestaba en absoluto, que el chocolate de menta terminara por convertirse en su golosina favorita.

Siempre y cuando viniera de sus labios.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es bastante cortito pero de todas formas algo intenso x'D, en fin! Espero sus hermosos review's para saber qué les pareció! ¿Les gustan las historias de este estilo? Si es así háganmelo saber!, así me motivo para seguir escribiendo cosillas de este estilo en mis momentos de ocio cuando sólo quiero olvidarme de los estudios x'D_

 _Les dejo un beso enorme y un abrazo apretado!_

 _Saludos! *:_

 _ElliNovFoster_


End file.
